Alex-love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Multeniah Forentunum Alovintus." says Alex. In a flash of bright white light, multiple identical clones of Alex appear.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: Someone asked me for another story about multiple Alex Russos so here it is...**

* * *

**Alex-love**

**Alex Russo enter her bedroom. On the bed is her wand, the Russo family-wand.**

"Mason isn't home, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun." says Alex as she grab her wand says ""Multeniah Forentunum Alovintus."

In a flash of bright white light, multiple identical clones of Alex appear.

"Play with me..." says Alex in a cute sweet tone.

The clones walk up to Alex and starts to gently strip her dress off and then plant soft sexual kisses across Alex' smooth skin.

"Awww, you chicks make me wet." mumbles Alex with a smile.

"Of course, we are you so we know how you wanna be cuddled, Alex." says one of the clones in a sexy erotic tone.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Alex.

"So cute you are." whisper one of the clones as she push a finger into Alex' pussy.

"Yeah! Me love those slim perfect fingers deep in my wet sexy pussy. It feels so good." moans Alex.

The clone now push 2 fingers all the way into Alex' pussy and says "Such an adorable soft pussy you have."

"I love what you chicks do to me. Keep going. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." moans Alex.

"Sure, baby!" says one of the clones as she gently starts to rub Alex' round sexy ass.

"Yes! Grab my ass, girl." moans Alex.

"Alex, you're so sexy." says one of the clones with a typical Alex-smirk.

"I know..." moans Alex. "Play with me."

"Yes, sweetie." says one of the clones in a soft sensual tone.

"More fingers in my pussy." moans Alex.

"Yes, Alex." says the clones with her fingers in Alex' pussy. She push 4 fingers into Alex pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" moans Alex who clearly enjoy it.

The clones are perfect copies of the real Alex so they know what she love when it comes to sex.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Alex, who's pussy is now super-wet.

"We all love you, master." says all the clones.

"Thanks...and call me Alex, please." says Alex.

"As you wish, Alex." says the clones.

"Awww, yes! Me is so horny." moans Alex.

"So am I, girl." says one of the clones as she pull off Alex' lace bra and starts to gently suck on one of Alex' boobs.

"Mmmm, yes. Do that. Suck my boobs." whisper Alex in a sexy tone.

Alex is very horny now. It is safe to say that she has never been this horny in her entire life. Not even when Mason fuck her all nice sexy and nice.

"Lick my ass." says Alex.

"Yes." says one of the clones as she begin to lick Alex' sexy ass.

"Oh yeah! Lick me like that, girl. Taste me awesome butthole, sweetie." moans Alex.

"Alex?" says one of the clones.

"Yeah?" says Alex.

"Can I lick your soft pink pussy? That thing smell so porno-ish and it looks so warm and yummy." says the clone who has her fingers in Alex' pussy.

"Sure. You can lick me in the pussy. I'd like that." says Alex.

The clone starts to gently lick Alex' pussy.

"Ohhhh, yeah! Make me cum!" moans Alex.

"Hi, Alex!" says Mason as he enter the room.

"Oh my gosh, Mason! Bang me!" moans Alex.

The clones step back and let Mason have his woman.

Mason slowly push his dick into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her slow and sexy.

"Oh yeah! Me love being fucked all porn-like. So good. So nice and good." moans Alex.

While the real Alex get a good fuck from her man, the clones play with each other, licking each other's pussy and ass and doing other sexy things.

45 minutes later.

"Alex, I'm gonna cum..." says Mason in a hard manly tone as he cum inside Alex' pussy.

"Me is about to cum too." moans Alex as she get a huge orgasm.

With a smile on her face, Alex let her clones cum too and then she snap her fingers so they disappear.

"I don't think we need the clones anymore today." says Alex.

"So who's going to clean up in this room then? I can't imagine you doing it, my love." says Mason with a friendly laugh.

"I can clean up...with magic." says Alex as she flick her wand and says "Evanesco Reventum Neutrales."

In a flash of white magic light, the room is 100 % clean and perfect again.

"See, that was fucking easy as shit." says Alex with a cute smile on her beautiful face.

"Alex, don't talk like that. Please be more of a lady." says Mason in a serious mature tone.

"Okay. It was very easy." says Alex with a soft sweet tone. "Better...?"

"Yes. Much better." says Mason. "I only like your dirty talking when we have sex."

"I understand." says Alex. "Only do dirty talk during sex. It's noted."

"Good. Remember this is not New York City. It's London. Around here it's better to try to be a bit more sophisticated." says Mason.

"I can do that. Sophisticated Alex, hmmm, yes, I should be able to do that." says Alex.

"I know you can. You might seem like a sassy badass woman sometimes, but you've matured since I first met you and you're an adult now." says Mason.

Alex snap her fingers and says "Nobilum Regalio Feminatez, Alex Russo."

A beautiful fancy red / silver dress appear on Alex' body and her hair is now up in an 1800s style bun.

"Would you say this is sophisticated enough, my dear man?" says Alex in a posh accent.

"Yes, most truly. Please be like that on Saturday when my friends come over for dinner." says Mason.

"Okay." says Alex as she giggle a bit.

In a flash of magical light, Alex become her normal casual self again. She put her clothes back on and then says "Mason, I love you so much."

"And I love you as well, my beautiful Alexandra Margarita Russo." says Mason in a calm friendly tone as he gives Alex a nice romantic kiss.

Alex and Mason kiss each other and they know that their love is strong enough to never be destroyed by anything or anyone.

**The End.**


End file.
